A Week with The Witches
by suplexlibelus
Summary: The daily life of our favorite gun-toting witches. Post Bayonetta 2/No Spoilers. Jeannetta.


Monday

As soon as the first rays of the cold December sun hit the exquisite glass windows of their apartment, a pair of long shapely legs rose from under the covers, inciting a groan of protest from the now exposed platinum blonde trying to ignore the fact that the morning had arrived. A cheeky smile curled the red lips of the brounette that stretched lazily across the bed, preparing for another great day. Big eyes wandered downwards, slowly traveling over the blonde's supple body and the witch smirked slightly as her friend's curves gave her the best and only way to start a truly wonderful day.

"Why, Jeanne!" With sure cat-like movements, the short haired woman pressed her slightly chilly body to the the other woman's warm one, feeling her shudder. Long fingers brushed the hair from her friend's face, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek and watching her silvery eyes open and raise to meet hers. "It is a lovely morning, isn't it?"

She knew, of course, that Jeanne was having one hell of a hangover, again. This girl could not handle her liquor. The witch known as Bayonetta lightly rested her chin on her friend's arm, smiling slightly as she growled in disdain.

"Yes, Cereza. It is a bloody perfect morning." The other witch yawned. "To stay in bed."

Bayonetta let out a soft giggle. "Come now, Jeanne! We have a busy day ahead of us."

This seemed to catch the interest of the lazy blonde, who turned to face her Umbran Sister. "And why is that, pray tell?"

Two rows of pearly whites were flashed before the brounette stood up, ignoring the slight chill of the apartment that pierced through her flimsy nightgown. "Forgetful aren't we?" A low tsk was heard. "What would you do without me... ."

"I'd sleep more, for starters."

"Oh, don't even try this shtick! We both know there is one nympho in this room. And it isn't me." A pink heart-shaped pillow flew past Bayonetta's left ear, not even making her flinch. "I'll go get ready. The pills for your little migraine are in the upper cupboard on the left."

Struggling to stand up, the blonde ran her hands through her hair and stretched, before pausing suddenly. "You still haven't told me the reason why our day is so busy Cereza." Almost as if the other witch could hardly wait for the question to be spoken, her slightly muffled voice chimed in right after the last sound left Jeanne's red lips. "You agreed to pose for me if I'd behave myself at that bore-fest of a movie you like so much. That was a week ago."

Still not moving, the long haired witch frowned slightly. "Bore-fest? We watched 'Caligula'!" An elegantly dressed Bayonetta re-entered the room straightening any imaginary crinkles in her black pencil dress and blindingly white button-up. "A deal is a deal, Jeanne."

"Suppose it is!" A spark of stubbornness shone behind her silver orbs as she regarded her Cereza. "It surely can't last a whole day."

A sly smile curved the brounette's lips, although she choose to remain silent as she watched her friend drag herself out from between the covers. She knew Jeanne all too well. Get into an argument and they had no chance of leaving the room for the rest of the day. Mind you, that was far from an unpleasant experience. Lost in thought, the witch licked her lips with the image of her icy friend getting fired up floating through her mind. Truly, in SOME instances, an angry Jeanne was the best Jeanne.

"Don't forget to dress comfortably!"

A distant huff reassured her that her blonde friend had heard her. The brounette stood up, smile still in place and pondered lazily over her vast collection of shoes. Black pumps, white pumps, leather, faux-leather, the decisions were endless. A loud bang echoed through the apartment as she decided on a modest pair of black leather heels. Modest for her standards.

Jeanne erupted from the living room, a tight leather suit hugging her body, in a tight silvery bodice with matching dark red stripes accentuating her waist and her long limbs. She picked her heeled ankle boots effortlessly, slipping them on and zipping them up without taking her eyes off Bayonetta.

"Stop gloating Cereza, and open that damn door... ."

Another smirk and the brounette whirled away, heading for Jeanne's darling motorcycle, QT J. A pair of pale goggles that matched her body-suit stood perched on the bridge of her nose as she elegantly straddled the bike, waiting for her Umbran Sister to join her. Bayonetta straightened her glasses before gingerly taking her seat behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You do know where the studio is, don't you Jeanne?"

The motorcycle sped up as soon as the last word left Cereza's plump lips. Her arms tightened around the silver witch's waist, the brounette relishing into the closeness.

With the speed with which the duo was driving, effortlessly jumping over cars that appeared in their way, it was no wonder that they had reached the studio in less than 5 minutes. Jeanne was surprisingly silent, although Bayonetta knew that won't last long. Both witches walked inside, one of the blonde's arms resting lightly around the brounette's waist.

A few heads turned as they passed, high heels clicking on the smooth cold floor. "Cereza, you never told me what it is that you are doing here." The woman grinned as she lightly tapped her finger on the tip of the blonde's nose. "You'll have to wait and see!" A set of double doors was flung open, revealing an empty long hall. Their footsteps echoed through the silence as they neared another set of beautiful mahogany doors. The silver haired woman noticed the slight quickening of her friend's steps as the doors grew nearer.

The brounette swirled around to face her friend, striking a pose in front of the closed doors. Jeanne waited, hands on her hips and head slightly cocked to the side.

Wordlessly, the doors were flung open revealing a slightly messy room with a small but tall scene in the center. The brounette turned her head towards the blonde and gave a slight wink. "Undress!"

Several hours of annoyed grunts from Jeanne followed as Boyonetta struggled to decide for a pose. Maybe laying down would be best, although her friend's ass looked positively fantastic when she stood up. Not to mention those legs. Sculpting those legs would be hard, but man would it be worth it.

It was almost past lunch time when Cereza finally settled, instructing the blonde to stand tall, one leg slightly before the other, one hand on her hip and the other hanging delicately to the side. Now, for the hair... .

Another grunt escaped Jeanne's lips, making the brounette giggle as she choose two long blonde strands of hair to frame her face, pinning the excess hair in a loosely elegant bun. She dismissed her friend's protests with a swift nod of her head.

"I miss your short hair sometimes Jeanne. I want the best of both worlds."

The night fell to find the two witches in a heated dispute. Jeanne, now grumpier than ever, found Bayonetta's idea of adding the finer details absolutely preposterous. Her anger sparked even higher when Bayonetta mentioned she intended to expose what she called her best work.

"Cereza that is out of discussion! You can pout all you want." Her hands were now crossed over her chest and she frowned slightly, giving the other witch a stern look.

"... but everyone will love you!" A long finger that rested lightly on her lips made Cereza raise her eyes to meet Jeanne's. She was surprised to meet the silver eyes glazed with a feeling she couldn't quite place. Her eyes closed slightly as the blonde drew nearer. A husky voice whispered in her ear. "I only need your love Cereza. No one else matters for me... ." A smile curled the brounette's lips as a fleeting, feathery kiss warmed them for a split second.

The jet of hot water stung the silver haired witch's pale skin. A hot shower was exactly what she needed to get rid of all of the tension in her stiff bones. She had been so proud of Cereza for following the voice of reason that she had agreed to marathon her favorite Mikey Mouse and Donald Duck cartoons for the rest of the night and eat sweets like it was no tomorrow. With a silent sigh, the flow of water was broken and Jeanne prepared to slide open the fogged up doors of the shower.

"Cereza!" The smiling brounette turned to face her, ignoring the fact that she was wet to hug her. In front of the shower and in front of the two witches, Bayonetta's masterpiece stood proud, complete with all the finer details. Mouth slightly agape, Jeanne stared in disbelief at her smiling friend, who looked adoringly upon her creation. "Oh, Cereza... "

The brounette's slim arms tightened around her friend's waist as, after she dried herself, they prepared for their marathon. A promise was a promise, after all. She smiled towards the statue for a last time as she closed the door, letting the dim light shine over the word written on it's backside.

'Cereza.'


End file.
